Im Licht
by xiaogui
Summary: DH SPOILER: So viel Blut. Es strömte heraus, aus zwei kleinen Wunden in seinem blassen Nacken, und Hermine wusste sofort, dass dies ein weit schwerwiegenderer Biss war als der, den Harry erlitten hatte. ÜBERSETZUNG des Oneshots 'In the Light' von duj


Dies ist die Übersetzung der Band 7-Kurzgeschichte **"In the Light" von duj**. Ein Link zum Original ist in meiner Favoritenliste zu finden, und ich habe mir Mühe gegeben, dujs wunderbarer Geschichte gerecht zu werden. Etwaige Reviews (über die ich mich natürlich freuen würde), werden von mir übersetzt und an duj weitergeleitet.

Ganz liebe Danksagungen gehen an **eule20** von harrypotter-xperts.de, die das Machwerk korrekturgelesen hat, und an **plotschi** (ebenfalls von Xperts), der mir spontan ein paar Textzeilen des deutschen Bands herausgesucht hat, damit ich diese an die "offizielle Übersetzung" angleichen konnte.

Disclaimer: siehe meine Profilseite

* * *

°

**Im Licht**

So viel Blut. Es strömte heraus, aus zwei kleinen Wunden in seinem blassen Nacken, und Hermine wusste sofort, dass dies ein weit schwerwiegenderer Biss war als der, den Harry erlitten hatte. Und der war schon schwierig genug zu heilen gewesen.

Hatte sie noch Diptam übrig? Nein, sie hatte den letzten Rest bei dem sinnlosen Versuch, die alten Wunden in Nevilles Gesicht zu heilen, verbraucht. Verdammt! Oh, warum hatte sie nicht den Raum der Wünsche um eine weitere Ration gebeten, oder vielleicht um ein wenig Blutbildungstrank? Ihre Tasche war in ihrem Strumpf, an demselben Platz, wo sie sie auch versteckt hatte, als die Häscher sie aufgegriffen hatten, aber sie hätte sie genauso gut zurücklassen können – so nutzlos, wie sie jetzt war.

Ihre Hand hielt ihren Zauberstab fest umklammert, aber gerade in dem Moment, als sie einen Heilungszauber aussprechen wollte, begann silbrig-blauer Nebel aus Professor Snapes Augen, Mund und Ohren hervorzuquellen.

Er griff nach Harrys Robe, um ihn näher an sich heranzuziehen und würgte mit rauer Stimme hervor: „Nimm... es... nimm... es..." Aber Harry starrte ihn nur an, und sie musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass Ron genauso verständnislos dreinschaute. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und zauberte ein Fläschchen herbei, das sie Harry in die Hand drückte. Wenn der Professor meinte, dass seine Erinnerungen wichtiger waren als sein Überleben, musste er einen Grund dafür haben.

Wenn sie jemals gezweifelt hatte, auf welcher Seite er stand – und sie hatte es wirklich sehr oft getan – dann tat sie das jetzt nicht. Während Harry die Erinnerungen einfing, sprach sie stumm die Zauber aus, die sie nach Godrics Hollow verwendet hatte, aber die Blutung wurde nicht einmal langsamer. Dann sprach der Professor wieder, und seine Augen suchten nach denen von Harry.

„Sieh... mich... an..."

Dann sackte sein Körper zusammen, und seine leblose Hand fiel zu Boden.

Er schien tot, aber vielleicht war er nur bewusstlos. Sie wollte Harry gerade zur Seite schubsen und sich vor ihn knien, als die kalte Stimme Voldemorts durch die Wände ertönte. _Nicht jetzt, nicht jetzt_, dachte sie verzweifelt.

„Ihr habt eine Stunde. Schafft eure Toten mit Würde fort. Versorgt eure Verletzten."

Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in ihre Handfläche. Oh, er konnte ruhig so tun, als wäre er der großmütige Gegner, aber dachte er wirklich, dass er damit irgendjemandem etwas vormachen könnte?

„Ich spreche nun direkt zu dir, Harry Potter. Du hast zugelassen, dass seine Freunde für dich gestorben sind, anstatt dich mir selbst zu stellen."

Harry zuckte zusammen, und Ron und Hermine tauschten verzweifelte Blicke aus. _Nicht das, bitte nicht das!_ (Als ob Voldemort auf sie hören würde.)

„Ich werde eine Stunde lang im Verbotenen Wald warten. Wenn du nach Ablauf dieser Stunde nicht zu mir gekommen bist, dich nicht aufgegeben hast, dann beginnt die Schlacht von neuem ... und ich werde jeden Einzelnen, ob Mann, Frau oder Kind, bestrafen, der versucht hat, dich vor mir zu verstecken. Eine Stunde."

Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf und Ron ebenso.

„Hör nicht auf ihn", sagte Ron.

Das war nicht genug. Harry hatte dieses „Lebensretter-Syndrom", er würde sie niemals Voldemorts Rache überlassen, nur weil ihm jemand sagte, dass er das nicht tun sollte. Sie mussten ihn so weit weg von Voldemort und einer idiotischen Kapitulation bringen wie es möglich war, ohne ihre Freunde im Stich zu lassen.

„Es wird alles gut werden", sagte sie atemlos. „Lass uns – lass uns zum Schloss zurückkehren; wenn er in den Wald gegangen ist, müssen wir uns einen neuen Plan ausdenken –"

Während sie sich beeilten, zum Tunneleingang zu gelangen, warf sie einen letzten bedauernden Blick zurück auf Professor Snape. Keine Zeit. Keine Zeit um nachzusehen, ob er noch am Leben wäre, ob er noch gerettet werden könnte. Ihr Platz war an Harrys Seite, so wie es immer gewesen war. Wenn der Professor jetzt sprechen könnte – sie kniff die Augen zusammen um die Tränen zurückzuhalten – wenn er sprechen könnte, dann würde er ihr genau das raten. Sie wusste es.

--------------------------------------

Es war eine plötzliche Eingebung gewesen, damals, im Jänner ihres sechsten Jahres. Schon seit einiger Zeit hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, mit der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit, die sie neben Ron und Liebesgeschichten hatte entbehren können, wie man sich am besten auf den sicher bevorstehenden Krieg vorbereiten könnte. Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war immer schon ihr schwächstes Fach gewesen – Wahrsagerei zählte sie nicht – und nicht nur, weil es so schlecht unterrichtet worden war. Es war die mentale Einstellung, der Kriegerinstinkt, der ihr fehlte, die Schnelligkeit und Stärke, auf Bedrohungen zu reagieren. Sie war immer gut in intellektuellen Fragen gewesen, und darin, sich aus Schwierigkeiten herauszureden, aber sie hatte nie diesen „Zuerst hexen, dann denken-Kniff" gelernt.

Professor Snape war bei weitem der beste Verteidigungslehrer, den sie jemals hatten, so bösartig und sarkastisch er auch war. Er verschwendete ihre Zeit nicht wie Lupin mit Rotkappen und Grindelohs, die sie ohnehin nur auf Campingausflügen treffen würden, oder wie der falsche Moody mit seinen wiederholten Demonstrationen des Imperius-Fluchs. Snape stattdessen variierte seinen Unterricht. Einerseits lehrte er sie, wie sie die Kreaturen des Dunklen Lords besiegen konnten, und andererseits gab er ihnen Duellierpraxis, wo sie lernten, Zaubersprüche nonverbal anzuwenden und abzuwehren. Das war ein Anfang, aber sie bezweifelte, dass es genügen würde. Und dann hatte ihr Harry erzählt, was er mitbekommen hatte, nachdem er Snape und Malfoy von Slughorns Party weg gefolgt war.

Sie hatte die Neuigkeiten über den Unbrechbaren Schwur fast im selben Moment wieder von sich gewiesen. Dumbledore vertraute Snape. Das hatte er immer und immer wieder gesagt. Das Gespräch, das Harry belauscht hatte, musste also Teil irgendeines abgemachten Plans gewesen sein. Dann aber hatte Malfoy Snape vorgeworfen, dass er seine beiden Spießgesellen davon abhielt, ihm zu helfen, weil er sie zum Nachlernen für ihre Verteidigungs-ZAGs verdonnert hatte. Das brachte sie auf eine Idee.

Es war zwar gewagt, aber den Versuch wert. Am nächsten Abend, an dem Harry zu Dumbledore ging, suchte sie einen ganz anderen Professor auf.

„Nachhilfestunden?" hatte Snape hinter seinem Tisch hervorgebellt, während er sein fettiges Haar aus dem Gesicht geschüttelt hatte, um sie besser böse anfunkeln zu können. „Soll das irgendein dummer Streich werden?"

„Nein, Sir. Verteidigung ist mein schwächstes Fach, und nachdem ich weiß, dass sie einigen Schülern Nachhilfe geben, hätte ich gehofft..."

„Nur denen, die tatsächlich in einer Bildungsnotlage stecken, Miss Granger." Er bewegte einen langen Finger um seine dünnen Lippen, während er beobachtete, wie sie rot wurde und versuchte, unter seinem bösartigen Blick nicht unruhig zu werden. „Stellen Sie sich auf eine Stufe mit Crabbe und Goyle? Möchten Sie vielleicht, dass ich Ihre Aufsätze neu benote, damit sie diese Einschätzung widerspiegeln?"

Sie wusste, dass das eine leere Drohung war, zuckte aber dennoch zusammen.

„Heißt das, dass Sie mich unterrichten würden, Sir?" fragte sie hartnäckig.

Er schaute sie aus verengten Augen von Kopf bis Fuß an, und seine Stimme wurde leiser.

„Ich würde Sie natürlich eher an Ihre Hauslehrerin verweisen, die bestens geeignet wäre, Sie in diesem Fach zu unterrichten. Ja, vielleicht sollte ich das wirklich tun. Ihr Engagement hier ist höchst verdächtig. Wenn das eine Verschwörung _wäre_, wäre es tatsächlich weise, ihr zuvorzukommen."

Ihre Kinnlade klappte herunter, und sie schloss sie hastig wieder.

„Gegen Sie, Sir? Wieso das denn?"

„Denken Sie nicht, dass Notenänderungen zum Zweck, gemeinsame Abende mit einer Schülerin zu verbringen – so unansehnlich sie auch sein mag..." Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, um sie über seine große Nase hinweg anzusehen, ein süffisantes Lächeln auf den Lippen, „...vielleicht unangebracht wären?"

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und ballte die Fäuste. Als ob sie diesen mürrischen, fettigen Slytherin jemals auch nur anschauen würde! Er war kein Ron, das war auf jeden Fall klar. Ihr Mund verzog sich. Obwohl – wenn sie daran dachte, wie Won-Won jedes Mal Lavender abknutschte, wenn sie sich umdrehte, sollte sie das vielleicht doch in Betracht ziehen. Nein, igitt.

„An... an das hab ich gar nicht gedacht. Das wäre mir nie eingefallen." Ehrlich gesagt hätte sie sich ihn überhaupt niemals als _Mann_ vorgestellt. Er war ein Lehrer!

„Wie inspirierend! Habe ich etwas gefunden, das die Alleswisserin nicht weiß?" höhnte er.

Sie schluckte das gefährliche Verlangen, ihm ins Gesicht zu schlagen hinunter und mühte sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Wenn ich denken würde, dass ich alles wüsste, würde ich nicht um Hilfe bitten, Sir."

„Ich nehme an, es bekommt Ihrer Eitelkeit nicht, im Unterricht nur zweitklassig zu sein."

Sie beugte sich vor, ihre Hände fest auf den Tisch gestützt. Er hatte ihr keinen Stuhl angeboten und sie hatte nicht gewagt, sich ohne Erlaubnis zu setzen, aber nun hob er nur eine Augenbraue zu dieser weit kühneren Körperhaltung.

„Es gibt wichtigere Dinge als die Schule. Seit unserem ersten Jahr habe ich Harry und Ron geholfen, Sie-wissen-schon-wen zu bekämpfen und ich habe nicht vor, damit aufzuhören bis entweder er oder ich tot bin. Und es wäre mir lieber, wenn es er wäre, Sir."

Sein Mundwinkel zuckte.

„Sie könnten zu den Antipoden ziehen", merkte er an.

„Ich bleibe bei Harry, koste was es wolle."

Er musterte sie durch verengte Augenlider.

„Wenn Sie zwischen Ihren Freunden wählen müssten, würden Sie Potter nehmen?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn. Das war ein seltsamer Gedankensprung.

„Ich werde nicht wählen müssen. Ron würde Harry niemals verlassen." _(Oh, wie sie sich da getäuscht hatte.)_

„Der-Junge-der-lebte kann sich viel hübschere Mädchen aussuchen."

Ihre Hände zitterten aufs Neue in dem Verlangen, ihm eine Ohrfeige zu geben.

„So ist das nicht. Harry ist wie ein Bruder für mich – für beide von uns. Und keiner von uns würde ihn im Stich lassen."

Sein Haar fiel wie ein Vorhang vor sein Gesicht. Er schwieg für einen Moment.

„Sie haben nichts getan, was irgendwelche speziellen Privilegien meinerseits rechtfertigen würde", sagte er leise. „Im Gegenteil. Glauben Sie, dass es mich interessiert, ob Sie überleben oder sterben?"

„Ich weiß, dass Sie es tun. Sie haben uns schon immer beschützt."

„Vielleicht bin ich dieser undankbaren Aufgabe überdrüssig."

„Vielleicht haben Sie es von vornherein nie für unsere Dankbarkeit getan", sagte sie.

Er schaute zu ihr auf und sagte, als ob er ein Ass ausspielen wollte: „Ich bin ein Slytherin."

„Sie sind so mutig wie ein Gryffindor." Sie wusste, dass er das nicht als Kompliment auffassen würde, aber es war die Wahrheit.

„Aber nicht so dumm. Sie machen sich zur Zielscheibe. Ihre Familie wäre ohne Sie besser dran."

Sie zuckte zusammen, und er fügte hinzu: „Sie sollten sich von der Idee verabschieden, eine Kämpferin zu werden – eine Aufgabe, für die sie ohnehin wenig Talent haben – und lernen, wie man der Gefahr entgeht, anstatt direkt hineinzuspazieren. Ich rate Ihnen, im Apparier-Unterricht gut aufzupassen. Das wird wahrscheinlich die nützlichste Fähigkeit sein, die Sie dieses Jahr lernen werden."

Sie schaute ihn von der Seite an. An sich hatte sie erwartet, dass er sie rauswerfen würde, aber er schien heute in großzügiger Stimmung zu sein. War das ein Ratschlag inmitten der Beleidigungen?

„Ich dachte, sie würden normalerweise einen Anti-Apparier-Schutz errichten, bevor sie angreifen, Sir."

„Das kommt auf die Umstände an. Möglicherweise werden Situationen eintreten, in denen die beste Vorgehensweise wäre, wenn Sie und Ihre Begleiter wegapparieren würden."

„Und wenn wir nicht apparieren können, Sir?"

„Dann kann man sich genauso gut ein Versteck suchen. Sie wären gut beraten, wenn Sie überall nach Fluchtwegen und möglichen Gefahren Ausschau hielten – solange bis Sie das automatisch machen. Sollte es keine Fluchtmöglichkeiten geben, dann reichen manchmal Desillusionierungszauber, nachdem ich annehme, dass jeweils nur einer von Ihnen unter Potters Umhang passt." Seine Stimme wurde scharf bei der Erwähnung des Umhangs, und sie senkte hastig den Blick.

„Und wenn wir kämpfen müssen?" fragte sie.

„Tarnung gibt Ihnen einen Überraschungseffekt. Üben Sie Ihre Schrumpfzauber oder, noch besser, lernen Sie, wie man einen Nicht Nachweisbaren Erweiterungszauber ausführt, sodass Sie Waffen in Reserve mitführen können. Die könnten den Ausschlag geben zwischen Entkommen und Gefangennahme."

„Manchmal ist Entkommen nicht möglich, Sir. Sie haben Recht, ich bin keine Kämpfernatur, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass der Zeitpunkt kommen wird, an dem ich keine Wahl habe. Ihr Unterricht ist sehr hilfreich, aber ich denke, ich brauche mehr."

Er schüttelte das Kompliment mit einem kleinen, gereizten Reflex ab.

„Sie haben es voriges Jahr erfolgreich eingefädelt, außerschulische Übungsmöglichkeiten anzubieten."

Sie verzog das Gesicht und wandte sich wieder ab. Letztes Jahr war Harry auch nicht besessen davon gewesen, ihn und Malfoy bei irgendwelchen kriminellen Aktivitäten zu erwischen. Aber das war das letzte, was sie zugeben würde. Glücklicherweise gab es eine sichere Ausrede. Er musste wissen, dass Harry sich regelmäßig mit Dumbledore traf, da er ja vor einiger Zeit sein Nachsitzen verschieben hatte müssen.

„Harry muss sich dieses Jahr um andere Sachen kümmern. Außerdem gab es die DA ja nur, weil wir im Unterricht keine Möglichkeit hatten, unsere Fähigkeiten zu verbessern. Jetzt haben wir die."

„Und trotzdem sind Sie unzufrieden." Er nahm ein Blatt Papier von seinem Schreibtisch und deutete ihr zu gehen. „Ich werde über Ihre Bitte nachdenken, falls Sie sich wirklich sicher sind, dass Sie das wollen. Seien Sie vorsichtig, was Sie sich wünschen."

Schon bald sollte sie erfahren, was es mit seiner Warnung auf sich hatte. Das nächste Mal, als sie sich in der Klasse zum Duellieren aufgestellt hatten, erwischte sie ein Brandzauber von hinten an der Schulter. Entrüstet fuhr sie herum und sah ihren Lehrer, wie er sie widerlich angrinste. Sie gab ihm ein kleines ruckartiges Kopfnicken zurück und bewegte ihre Schultern zur Lockerung ein paar Mal auf und ab, bevor sie sich wieder Neville zuwandte, noch immer mit zuckenden Schulterblättern. Also musste sie fortan auch ein Auge auf Snape werfen, wenn er im Klassenzimmer herumschlich. Aber sie konnte ihm keinen Vorwurf machen, wie sie auch ihrem Duellpartner erklärte, nachdem dieser vorgeschlagen hatte, sich zu beschweren.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, Neville", sagte sie. „Ich habe gewissermaßen darum gebeten."

Als sie an diesem Abend ihre korrigierte Hausübung ausrollte, entdeckte sie, dass sich Snapes Hilfe auf mehr als nur Duellierpraxis erstreckte. Geschützt durch einen Zauber gegen fremde Augen außer den ihren, wie sein spitzes Gekritzel sie informierte, stand da ein Absatz über weitere praktische Informationen zu Verteidigungsstrategie. Nachdem sie zwei Wochen lang derartig garnierte Essays von ihm zurückbekommen hatte, fing sie an, versteckte Fragen in ihre Absätze einzubauen und voller Spannung auf seine knappen aber wertvollen Antworten zu warten. Und noch immer feuerte er unauffällige Flüche auf sie im Unterricht ab und zwang sie damit, ihre Reflexe und Wachsamkeit zu verbessern.

Im März veranlasste Rons Geburtstagsvergiftung eine Frage bezüglich Gegengiften. Snape antwortete mit dem Ratschlag, einen Erste-Hilfe-Grundstock aufzubauen, und Namen von diskreten und vertrauenswürdigen Bezugsquellen. Im Mai, nach Harrys Sectumsempra und den Berichten über Snapes Heilerfähigkeiten, fragte sie nach Anleitungen in einfacher Heilkunst, welche ihnen von Madam Pomfrey aufgrund von zuviel Arbeit verwehrt wurden. Er schickte ihr eine kurze Absage zurück und die Titel zweier vorzüglicher Texte, welche über Flourish & Blotts erhältlich wären.

Anfang Juni war schließlich ihre Angst, Harry zu enttäuschen, durch das Gefühl ersetzt, dass – was auch immer kommen möge – sie zumindest vorbereitet war. Sie erzählte ihm in einem Essay davon und fügte hinzu, dass sie ihm mehr als nur ein „Dankeschön" schuldig war, und ob es irgendetwas gäbe, was sie für ihn tun könne.

Und dann, noch bevor er hätte antworten können, stand sie vor seinem Büro Wache mit Luna, Harrys warnende Worte in den Ohren. Sie sah zu, wie Professor Flitwick hineinlief, und Snape nach einem polternden Geräusch heraus. Sie eilte hinein und entdeckte Lunas Hauslehrer bewusstlos auf dem Boden – und sie war nicht vorbereitet. Sie war überhaupt nicht vorbereitet, auf nichts.

Sein Schreibtisch war leer, bis auf ein zusammengerolltes Pergament. Als sie es aufhob und wie betäubt feststellte, dass es sich um ihre letzte Hausübung handelte, hörte sie Luna sagen:

„Ich glaube, er ist OK. Er ist nur bewusstlos."

Hermine steckte die Pergamentrolle in ihre Tasche und drehte sich um, um ein _Rennervate_ auszusprechen. Erst viel später in dieser Nacht hatte sie Gelegenheit, Snapes hingekritzelte letzte Worte zu lesen – später, als sie so wütend, so erstarrt, so leer vor Fassungslosigkeit war, dass sie das Pergament beinahe ungelesen verbrannt hätte. Beinahe.

„_Hier trennen sich unsere Wege. Ich brauche nichts, was mir jemand Lebendes noch geben könnte, am wenigsten Sie. Sollten Sie überleben und noch immer wünschen, ihre Schuld zurückzuzahlen, gewähren sie mir ein anonymes Grab."_

-------------------------

Sie wusste zunächst nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Wie hatte er ihr nur – und Harry durch sie – so viel Hilfe geben können und sich dann umdrehen und Dumbledore ermorden? Seine Ratschläge waren gut, und – nachdem sie fieberhaft alle ihre Fragen und seine Antworten noch einmal durchgelesen hatte – er hatte genug Alternativen vorgeschlagen, sodass er ihre Entscheidungen nicht vorhersehen konnte. Konnte er tatsächlich noch immer auf der anderen Seite stehen, oder war das nur ein Plan B, um Askaban zu entgehen, falls seine Seite verlieren sollte?

Sie hatte sogar wild spekuliert, ob die Ereignisse jener Nacht nur ein Trick gewesen waren, und ob Dumbledore noch immer am Leben und versteckt sein könnte (obwohl, wo wäre er da?), oder ob das jemand anders in Verkleidung gewesen sein könnte, der den tödlichen Fluch ausgesprochen hatte. Oder wäre Dumbledore vielleicht ohnehin eines grausamen, schmerzhaften Todes gestorben, vielleicht von dem Zaubertrank, den er getrunken hatte oder dem Fluch, der seine Hand hatte verdorren lassen, und sie hatten beschlossen, Sterbehilfe zu kombinieren mit der Garantie, dass Snape seine Position bei Voldemort stärken konnte? Aber nachdem Snape schließlich Georges Ohr weggeflucht hatte, klangen alle diese Entschuldigungen hohl. Und sie hasste ihn.

Als sie den Weg durch den Tunnel zurückgingen, weg von seinem stillen, schwarzen Körper, dachte sie daran, dass sie ihn noch heftiger gehasst hatte, nachdem sie ihm vorher vertraut hatte. Sie hatte seinen Namen verflucht, damals und später, am Grimmauldplatz, als sie die Nachricht erfahren hatten, dass er Schulleiter geworden war. Sie hatte eilig Phineas Nigellus Portrait in ihre Tasche gepackt – in genau die Tasche, zu der er sie inspiriert hatte – im festen Glauben, dass Snape der Verräter war, der Phineas dazu benutzen würde, sie auszuspionieren. Wenn sie Snape damals gesehen hätte, hätte sie ihm das Gesicht zerfleischt.

Erst als sie versehentlich Yaxley zum Grimmauldplatz gebracht hatte, begannen Zweifel in ihr aufzusteigen. Wenn sie einen Todesser durch die Fidelius-Barriere apparieren konnte, dann konnte Snape das auch, Zungen-Fessel-Fluch hin oder her. Und überhaupt, er hätte die Information auch aufschreiben können, so wie es Dumbledore für den Orden getan hatte, oder nicht? Hieß das nicht, dass das Haus voller Todesser sein hätte sollen, wenn er ein Verräter gewesen wäre?

Sie redete sich ein, dass er das wohl nur übersehen hätte, nicht daran gedacht hatte. Dumm, dumm!

Aber zu dieser Zeit waren sie auf der Flucht und halb am Verhungern, und da waren Snapes Loyalitäten noch die geringsten ihrer Sorgen. Erst als sie Dirk Cresswell über „die Kinder, die Gryffindors Schwert aus Snapes Büro stehlen wollten" reden hörte, dachte sie an ihn mit mehr als nur vager, dumpfer Verachtung, und sie war mehr darüber besorgt, was er Ginny antun würde, als über die Frage, für wen er tatsächlich arbeitete.

Bis ihnen dann Phineas stolz erzählt hatte, dass Snape Ginny, Neville und Luna mit Strafarbeit bei Hagrid „bestraft" hätte. Bei Hagrid!

Sie hätte eigentlich schon damals eins und eins zusammenzählen können, aber ihr erschöpftes Gehirn konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, und dann war da noch dieser große Streit mit Ron, und Ron war weg, und was interessierte sie noch Snape, wenn ihre Brust so kalt und leer vor Schmerz war? Sie konnte sich nur noch bemühen, nicht Tage und Nächte durchzuheulen.

Erst später, als sie Harry kaum noch ins Gesicht sehen konnte, begann sie wieder, sich Gedanken zu machen. Sie begann, an den Abenden Phineas Nigellus Portrait aufzustellen, und während sie seinen Berichten aus Hogwarts lauschte, kam ihr der Gedanke – zuerst leise und dann immer stärker – dass Snape nicht mit der Grausamkeit eines wahren Todessers handelte. Dass es sich fast so anhörte, als ob er die Schüler – sogar Neville, den er immer gehasst hatte (oder nicht?) – so gut wie möglich vor den Carrows beschützen wollte.

Als die Tage immer kälter und hoffnungsloser wurden, begann sie, über Snape als eine Ablenkung von ihrem eigenen Elend nachzudenken. Snape, der – wenn ihre neu erwachten Zweifel korrekt waren – sogar noch elender und einsamer sein musste als sie und Harry selbst. Es schien fast tröstlich, dass es ihm noch schlechter ging als ihnen. Und als Ron dann zurückkam, klatschnass und müde grinsend, zog der Vergleich an ihrem Auge vorbei – Snape, treu auch nach Dumbledores Tod, weiter verdeckt arbeitend und unbeugsam, und Ron, der schon nach ein paar Wochen Entbehrungen abgeschreckt war – und sie hatte rot gesehen. Wenn Harry sie nicht gestoppt hätte, sie hätte Ron auf einen kleinen dampfenden Haufen gehext dafür, dass er so viel weniger ein Mann war als ihr schleimiger, widerlicher, alter Lehrer.

Mittlerweile hatten sie den Tunneleingang erreicht. Als sie in die finstere Nacht hinaus krochen, keuchte sie plötzlich, unbemerkt von den beiden anderen. Warum war ihr das nicht schon früher aufgefallen? Das Schwert von Gryffindor hing in Dumbledores Büro. Wer hatte mehr als eine Gelegenheit, die Schwerter zu vertauschen, als der Erbe ebendieses Büros? Es könnte Snape gewesen ein, der Harry das Schwert gebracht hatte, Snape, dessen... dessen Patronus eine Hirschkuh war? Warum eine Hirschkuh? Es war überhaupt nichts Hirschkuh-artiges an ihm.

Und mit einem plötzlichen Stich in ihrem Inneren erkannte sie die Wahrheit.

Das war der Grund, dass er noch einmal in Harrys Augen blicken wollte, bevor er starb – in Harrys Augen, die so sehr denen seiner Mutter glichen, wie jeder sagte. Das war der Grund, warum er überhaupt erst Voldemort verraten hatte, warum er zu Dumbledore zurückgekehrt und ihm seitdem treu ergeben war. Er hatte Harrys Mutter geliebt.

Das war es, warum er Harry immer wieder beschützte, obwohl er seinen Vater gehasst hatte. Das war es, warum er so verbittert gewesen war, damals in ihrem dritten Jahr in der Heulenden Hütte, über James „Zu-arrogant-zu-glauben-dass-er-falsch-liegen-könnte" Potter. Er hatte Harrys Mutter geliebt, er hatte sechzehn Jahre damit verbracht, ihren Sohn zu beschützen, und jetzt war er für sie gestorben.

Sie schluckte ein Schluchzen hinunter. Dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. Sie mussten Harry zurück zum Schloss bringen. Vielleicht konnte er Snapes Erinnerungen in Dumbledores Denkarium anschauen. Es würde ihn davon ablenken, über Voldemorts grausame Einladung zur Selbstaufgabe nachzudenken, und, in Merlins Namen, das brauchte er jetzt. Sie alle brauchten das. Wenn sie Harry verloren, dann würden sie alles verlieren, und Snape hätte umsonst gelebt und wäre umsonst gestorben.

------------------------

Erst nach fast vierundzwanzig Stunden kehrte sie in die Heulende Hütte zurück. Harry war gestorben und doch wieder nicht. Voldemort war endgültig tot und seine Armeen besiegt. Und fünfundfünfzig Leichen derjenigen, die das Schloss verteidigt hatten, lagen da, während die Überlebenden gleichermaßen feierten und trauerten. Sie, Harry und Ron waren ein wenig abseits gesessen unter Harrys Umhang, als Harry erzählt hatte, was er in Snapes Erinnerungen gesehen und was er direkt von dem toten Dumbledore gehört hatte. Und jetzt schließlich waren beide Freunde zu Bett gegangen und sie hatte die Gelegenheit, ihr „Quasi-Versprechen" einzulösen.

Sie hatte die beiden nicht um Hilfe gebeten. Sie war sich sicher, er hätte das nicht gewollt. Obwohl er es nie explizit gesagt hatte, verstand sie den Akt, seine Unterweisungen nur für sie sichtbar zu machen dahingehend, seine Geheimnisse für immer zu wahren. Wenn er auf eine Rehabilitierung gehofft hätte, hätte er sie nicht um ein anonymes Grab gebeten. Nein, er wollte nur vergessen werden.

Tränen kullerten über ihr Gesicht, als sie durch den Tunnel kroch. Er hätte sie vermutlich verhöhnt, wenn er sie gesehen hätte, das wusste sie, aber sie konnte nichts dagegen machen. Sie dachte, wenigstens hatte er Dumbledores Vertrauen und Rücksicht gehabt, während er vom Rest der Welt verachtet wurde – obwohl, nach Harrys Erzählung war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er wenigstens das hatte. Wenn es jemals eine Person gegeben hat, die sich nach dem Kuss eines Dementors gesehnt hätte, gleich nach dem Wunsch, niemals existiert zu haben, dann könnte das Snape gewesen sein, dachte sie.

Harry hatte ihn sogar noch mehr als Voldemort gehasst. Die Ironie, dass Harry die einzige Person gehasst hatte, die möglicherweise dasselbe wie er im Spiegel Nerhegeb gesehen hatte, nämlich Lily und ihre Lieben am Leben und glücklich, wog schwer und hart in ihrer Brust. (Hätte er sich selbst mit ihr zusammen im Spiegel gesehen, oder einfach Lily in dem Leben, das sie für sich gewählt hatte? Dumbledore hatte gesagt, dass Snape die Weitergabe der Prophezeiung am tiefsten bereute.) Nein, er hatte Harry die Erinnerungen gegeben, von denen er dachte, dass er sie bräuchte, aber er hätte Harry nicht hier gewollt, hier und jetzt. Das war eine Aufgabe, die sie allein verrichten musste.

Sie blieb vor dem Eingang des Raumes stehen, schluckte einen dicken Kloß hinunter und überwand sich dann, hineinzugehen. Nach einem Blick auf sein totenblasses Gesicht und seine leeren, starren Augen wusste sie schon, wie die Dinge standen, aber sie überprüfte ihn trotzdem auf Lebenszeichen, hob das erstarrte, kalte Handgelenk um nach einem Puls zu suchen, griff auch nach den anderen Pulspunkten, hielt poliertes Metall vor seine Lippen und Nase um eventuellen Atem zu überprüfen, wohlwissend, dass da nichts war, aber unwillig, es zuzugeben, solange noch irgendetwas übrig war, das sie überprüfen konnte.

Behutsam ließ sie Seifenwasser erscheinen und wusch ihn. Ebenso behutsam reinigte sie seine Kleidung und strich sie um seinen Körper glatt. Die letzte Hand, die ihn berührte, sollte eine respektvolle sein, ihn, der alle Hoffnung auf Liebe und Zuneigung im Leben aufgegeben hatte. Vorsichtig hob sie ihn auf eine herbeigezauberte Bahre, nachdem sie das vor vier Jahren nicht gemacht hatten, während er ihnen nichts Böses gewollt hatte. Kein schauderhaftes und würdeloses in der Luft hängen dieses Mal, kein Affront oder Respektlosigkeit für seinen bewegungslosen Körper. Er würde nicht gesehen werden wollen. Sie sprach einen Desillusionierungszauber, damit er das nicht brauchte.

Er würde nicht in dem marmornen Grab mit Dumbledore liegen wollen. Es gab einen kleinen Friedhof außerhalb von Hogsmeade. Sie erreichte ihn zwei Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang und wählte den leeren Platz, der der Schule am nächsten gelegen war, der Schule, die für ihn das nächstbeste zu einem Zuhause gewesen war. Es hätte ihre Gefühle mehr erleichtert, wenn sie das Grab mit den Händen ausheben hätte können, aber dafür war zuwenig Zeit, und so benutzte sie Magie.

Ein Sarg! Warum hatte sie nicht schon früher daran gedacht, dass sie einen brauchen würde? Aber sie wusste warum. Denn als sie einen um ihn herumzauberte und den Deckel schloss, wusste sie, dass es keine Illusion war, keine abstruse, letzte Hoffnung, dass das alles nicht real war. Es war real – nicht der einzige wichtige Tod, vielleicht nicht einmal der wichtigste für sie selbst (sie hatte in Fred immer ihren zukünftigen Schwager gesehen, auch in Zeiten, als diese Möglichkeit noch so entfernt schien), aber der einzige, bei dem sie die einzige Trauernde war.

Zehn Minuten später schaute sie auf das angefüllte Grab hinab. Es hatte nicht sehr lange gedauert. Schließlich war nicht viel zu sagen gewesen außer „Auf Wiedersehen, Professor. Sie gingen in der Finsternis, damit wir im Licht gehen konnten. Jetzt sind Sie dran."

Sie ließ ein bisschen Gras von der Straße heranschweben, um damit die frische Erde abzudecken. Nun konnte niemand mehr feststellen, dass das ein neues Grab war, sodass niemand Vermutungen über den Verstorbenen anstellen würde. Er hatte um ein anonymes Grab gebeten, aber das fand sie irgendwie nicht richtig. So verwandelte sie einen kleinen grauen Stein in einen verwitterten, alten Grabstein aus Granit und schrieb mit dem Zauberstab ein Anagramm seines Namens darauf.

PERSEUS EVANS

1960-1998

Sie fand das irgendwie passend, dass er denselben Nachnamen haben sollte wie das Mädchen, das er wie eine Schwester geliebt hatte. Sogar Perseus passte irgendwie – der Held, der der Medusa die Stirn geboten hatte, indem er ihrem Blick auswich, der Liebhaber, der das Meermonster tötete, um die Prinzessin zu retten. Er hätte es gemacht, wenn er gekonnt hätte, wenn er nur ein wenig mehr Glück im Leben gehabt hätte.

„Liebe, Loyalität und Ehre" fügte sie noch hinzu, und dann sprach sie den Fidelius-Zauber aus, den sie von Bill gelernt hatte. Von nun an würde niemand außer ihr und jenen, denen sie das Geheimnis anvertraute wissen, dass dies die letzte Ruhestätte des Professors war.

Sie blieb noch einen Augenblick stehen, wischte sich die Tränen ab und drehte sich dann um. Irgendwo im Schloss schliefen Ron, Harry, Ginny und ihre anderen Freunde. Sie wollte da sein, wenn sie zu einem neuen Tag erwachten.

Ende

* * *

**A/N (von duj):** Im Canon steht nichts davon, dass Hermine an Neville Diptam verwendet hätte. Ich hätte sagen können, dass sie alles verbraucht hatten nach ihrer Flucht von Gringotts (es hat sich angehört, als hätten sie da ziemlich viel gebraucht), aber ich habe stattdessen diesen Weg gewählt. Hermines verzweifelte Gedanken, den Raum der Wünsche danach zu fragen, soll nicht andeuten, dass sie dort auch welches gekriegt hätte bzw. dass man Dinge von dort nach draußen bringen könnte. 

Voldemorts, Rons und Hermines Worte im ersten Teil sind Auszüge aus Band 7, Kapitel 33.

„Zu arrogant zu glauben, dass er falsch liegen könnte" ist ein leicht verändertes Zitat aus Band 3, Kapitel 19.

Perseus Evans ist natürlich eine von vielen und auch vieldiskutierten Canon-Theorien. Ich habe Snapes Liebe zu Lily als „geschwisterlich" beschrieben, da man ihr Verhältnis auf beiderlei Arten deuten kann, und der Canon zeigt uns keine Beispiele für „Liebhaber-Verhalten" von Seiten Snapes.


End file.
